nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Leocardia
The United Worker's Republic of Leocardia is the newly formed nation of Leocardia's series of regimes. The capital city is Kika Mana and the official languages of Leocardia are English and Chinese. World Census description The Dynastic Republic of Leocardia is a gargantuan, safe nation, ruled by the Southern Leader with an even hand, and notable for its barren, inhospitable landscape, triple-decker prams, and smutty television. The hard-nosed, hard-working, devout population of 21.797 billion Leocardians are highly moralistic and fiercely conservative, in the sense that they tend to believe most things should be outlawed. People who have good jobs and work quietly at them are lauded; others are viewed with suspicion. The minute, corrupt government, or what there is of one, juggles the competing demands of Education, Law & Order, and Defense. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Kika Mana. The average income tax rate is 2.6%. The very strong Leocardian economy, worth a remarkable 3,041 trillion Leos a year, is driven almost entirely by the private sector, which is quite specialized and led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, with significant contributions from Uranium Mining and Information Technology. Average income is an impressive 139,515 Leos, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 3.5 times as much as the poorest. The nation's new religious police burn blasphemers on bonfires of their own books, Animal Liberationists are regularly jailed, every workday begins with group therapy, and a girl's success in life is often linked to her performance in beauty pageants. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, despite the fact that it is difficult to make it through a day without breaking one of the country's many laws. Leocardia's national animal is the Lion, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to widespread deforestation, and its national religion is to worship the Southern Leader. Leocardia is ranked 188,301st in the world and 5th in Celtic warrior for Most Primitive, scoring -298.42 on the Scary Big Number Scale. History of Leocardia In ancient times, Leocardia was separated by six powerful nomadic tribes. Each fighting one another for land, power, and its own very interests. The diverse climates Leocardia holds help develop the diversity of weaponry and arts of war by the hostile tribes. Despite these tribes constantly moving to one place to another, they are well-developed and civilized in forming their personalized government. When the British imperials reached Leocardia and tried to colonize, the six tribes fought aimlessly against the British redcoats. It was then realized that by working together, they could defeat the invaders, and that was what they did. After successfully resulting in victory, The Dynasty of Leocardia emerged on control. Facing with the flaws of the tribes, the Dynasty prohibited any tribal practice and moved Leocardia into the Imperial Era. Technologies and new civilized beings were being developed as the Dynasty focused on imperialism. Their expansion went and taken over almost all of the lands in its region, but collapsed, and manage to stay strong. For another 500 years, Leocardia was under the Dynasty. When the Dynasty grew weak, Leocardia broke out in a civil war. Communism and Capitalism fought endlessly until there was no one in the battlefield. The communists were indeed the victors and established the Communist Union of Leocardia, whereas the capitalists developed the United Allies of Leocardia (West Leocardia). Fights between borders had broke out several times, and there was no victor in any of them. Until the CUL blockaded any trade ships into West Leocardia, that was when the United Allies of Leocardia joined with the CUL. Taken with force, West Leocardia still holds the top region of Leocardia with the most capitalist rebels against the Communist Union. Later among the years, Leocardia had fought against the Rekustans, who were aiming to fight for independence for Rekusta. President Jason Batista, along with his old buddies in the military, fought the Rekustans until negociations were fair. Mationbuds, who were aiding the Rekustans, had no choice but to retreat. As the Leocardian civilization kept its growth, communism was no longer a term needed to be projected within the nation of Leocardia. A move to change Leocardia's culture came when President Jason Batista initiated the United Reformations of Leocardia Act, which aimed Leocardia to trash communism and move onto a more developed republic. The Dynastic Republic of Leocardia was founded. This foundation sparked outrage within the global community in which that Leocardia was still active among the World Socialist Alliance. Hostilities increased for Leocardia, as more and more nations among NationStates were not aware of Leocardia's change of government, and war sparked. Leocardia was invaded by the Sixteen-Nations Alliance, and war was fought brutally against each side. It was, then, obvious that Leocardia was no match and turned to peace talks until a peace treaty, which resulted in Leocardia's loss of its 14 of 17 colonies. When the Batista's passing had arrived, Leocardia needed new leadership. A series of civil wars broke out and the United Worker's Army became the leading contender and established the United Worker's Republic. Since then, Leocardia had been influenced by Fascist Justin Morales and his influences continues to inspire Leocardians today. Official Appearance Leocardia's first official appearance was in Pythogria's Makoki Isles expeditionary, when President Jason Batista sent a pack of Leocardian Royal Navy force into the Isles to claim its territory. At the same time, Pythogria and other countries in Makoki Isles were fighting Robistius. Leocardia fought against particularily Pythogrian forces, and the battle ended over a treaty. A similiar battle with Pythogria happened a few years later. Fights broke out and tensions rose when Leocardia invaded Pythogria. Leocardian allies and Pythogrian allies battled heavily at both sides, each losing more than a million soldiers from each side, Pythogria was struck and went inactive. Though the war was at its cliffhanger, Leocardia declared victory with no enemy. Over a series of time, Leocardia became inactive also, and when time came back for Leocardia, it was time for the overthrow of President Jason Batista. Revolutionary armies, as well as private, marched into the capital city of Leocardia, KiK City, and massacred 22,000 people. Leocardia's military forces quelled the violence and left everything back to normal. Jason managed to keep control of Leocardia, and the Leocardian Army wiped out the private forces, though many still remain and are called "terrorists". Within another few years, Leocardia was struck by another civil war. Revolutionary Warriors, naming themselves Rekustans, declared war on the Leocardian Communist Government. With Mationbuds aiding the rebels, casualties for Leocardia escalated. The situation began growing to nowhere. Mationbuds' Imperial Navy was present, but thanks to The Northern Baltic and Lord Sumguy's aids, Leocardia was able to repel against the Imperial forces. Meanwhile, in the civil war, an agreement had been reached with Rekustan rebels and Leocardian officials, ending the war in an agreement. Mationbuds quickly retreated and Leocardia had regained control. Months later, an increased opposition of Socialism and Communism arised. Increased movements to eliminate the ideologies were moving strong, and Leocardia was threatened. ThePeoplesFreedom was one of the nations, which fights broke out. Leocardia was the aggressor, aiding North Calaveras while they were being invaded by ThePeoplesFreedom. Another great war struck, and now it was ThePeoplesFreedom and allies at war with Leocardia and allies. Lets just say it got nasty. Geography Leocardia is located in the Territories of South Arctica. It is divided into 5 provinces. They are (smallest to largest): Hunit, Nagier, Majhi, Refuer, and Cardia. Leocardia's capital city, KiK City, is located inside of Cardia. Cardia's terrain is mostly mountaineous, supplying the majority of the spring water for the nation as whole. It is located on the Northern end of Leocardia Hunit and Majhi are located in central Leocardia, where the deserts are vast. Nagier is located on the Westside of Leocardia, while Refuer is located on the Eastside. Both regions contain the most fetile lands, and are used to agriculture for Leocardia. Climate Economy Military Background In the beginning of time, Leocardia had advanced rapidly in terms of technological weaponry as well as population. Researchers say that Leocardia had once had an army of 50 million in 1400 BC. It was then, Leocardia begun to focus on national leadership and teamwork that made it slouch behind with the world. When imperialists came to conquer the vast lands of Leocardia, the hostile tribes in Leocardia knew they had to act quick before it was too late. They responded to rapid, immediate training; sharing multiple terrain war tactics; and different types of weapons each tribe had created. With this diversity, Leocardia was able to expel the imperialist and claim its independence. Soon, Leocardia focused on technological advances, now that hostile tribes learned to cope with each other peacefully. Year by year, technology grew and soon toppled over into the international community. When it became the superdreadnaught era, it was Leocardia's main focus to develop their own superdreadnaught. However, this required Leocardia years of research and technological advances to reach the status of developing their own. It took Leocardia years to gain the technology to support, and even more years to develop their first SD. At the first couple makes, Leocardia's navy had dropped in rankings with the modern world. The ships were no match against modern ships in their class. This discovery drove Leocardia to produce another highly developed superdreadnaught. Within more years, the new Juki SD had finally touched sea. The newest guns were considerably the most powerful, and speed was the factors. When the Leocardian Civil War struck against the radical Rekustans and the Communist Leocardians, Leocardia's new enemy was Mationbuds who supported the Rekustans in both economical and arms. When the Mationbuds delivered several military for the Rekustans, Leocardian Type 96 MBTs were fought against surprises from Mationbuds-aided tanks. It was then realized that even with the modified Leocardian Type 96 MBT with its bigger gun and extra armor, it was still no match against modern-day Mationbuds MBTs. This called for an immediate joint-development production with Leocardia's allies: The Northern Baltic and Lord Sumguy. The current tank is under development and is on its testing phase. Military After the collapse of Batista's regime, Leocardia went under heavy reforms. The Dynasty was out of power, and the Batista Loyalist faction was no longer in funds. The United Worker's Army had stretched their power within Leocardia and began sprawling all over the country. The active personnel for the United Worker's Army is 330,273,090, this includes the 30 million from the United Worker's Army Reserves. All soldiers are required to carry the ACMS system and the standard rifle use is the Ultimax 100. The initial training for each soldier requires a 15-hour daily basis of running up and down stairs and practicing with tactical gun use. During new control by the United Worker's Republic, the UWR had received custody of Batista Leocardia's 10,000 Longboat Class orders and naval strength. The Longboats are used as the flags of power of the UWR. The UWR Airforce had also received large amounts of stockpiling aerial crafts, which they plan to use for future generations. Category:Leocardia